Just The Beginning
by DreaminDaze
Summary: Lilly reaches out to Scotty for help in an unorthodox situation. He offers her more than friendly advice. Pure Scotty/Lilly fluff. Please read and review.


**Hey everyone! This is a little fluffy piece that came out of nowhere. Featuring Lilly and Scotty, with mentions of Kat and Vera. I hope you enjoy it! It may not be clear where Lilly is in the beginning, but all will be revealed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to think of something in this story that I own, and I'm realizing it's nothing. Well one thing, but I can't say or else I'll ruin the story! Geesh, convoluted much?

* * *

**

**Just The Beginning **

"Scotty!" Lilly whispered frantically into her phone. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up…" She spun on her heal and began pacing in the opposite direction, wringing her hands and balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Lilly?"

_Oh thank God he picked up. _

"Scotty. I need your help." Lilly blurted into the phone. She knew she sounded desperate. Silently, she cursed Kat Miller and Nick Vera for putting her in this position.

"Lil? What's the matter? You hurt?" Scotty's voice was immediately laced with concern.

"I'm at the mall." Lilly said dejectedly.

Scotty furrowed his brow. "Is…uh, is that a problem?"

He had no idea why Lilly had chosen to spend her rare lost hours in the mall, but he figured it was a woman's thing. Him, he'd be camped out on the couch, drinking beer and watching sports, but hey, who was he to analyze the minds of women?

"Yes!" Lilly whispered fiercely, trying to impress upon Scotty the seriousness of the situation. "It is a problem. I need a damn gift for a fetus."

Immediately, Scotty understood the problem, and he began a battle to fight the chuckles that were threatening to consume him. Lilly was serious, Scotty reminded himself as he cleared his throat. "Lil, the baby shower's tonight. And I know 'cause I'm takin' Nick out for drinks so Kat can have the house for this. What the hell have you been doin' all last month?"

"Oh, skip the lecture Scotty, are you gonna help me or not?" Lilly was seriously close to flipping her phone shut and quelling the annoying voice on the other side, but she resisted, knowing that Scotty was her only chance at showing up at that baby shower with an appropriate gift.

"Say please." Scotty teased, determined to get the most out of what was probably a once-in-a-lifetime situation.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Please."

Scotty's grin widened, knowing what that one little syllable had most likely cost Lilly's pride. He decided to take pity on her. "Okay, where are you."

Lilly studied her surroundings. "I dunno, in some stupid colorful toy shop."

"Do you mean Toys R Us?"

"Probably." Lilly agreed. "The store that got the R backwards? Sounds stupid enough for where I am."

"Okay one thing Lil." Scotty instructed. " Don't use the word 'stupid' next to a hormonal Kat, her baby, and her baby's gifts."

"Just get over here." Lilly ordered, snapping her phone closed.

"Yes ma'am." Scotty muttered, throwing his coat over his shoulder and striding out of the precinct.

* * *

Scotty pushed open the double doors of the mega Toys R Us, which were adorned with cut outs of butterflies and other wildlife. His ears were immediately met by the loud chatter of dozens of children while his eyes were assaulted with rows upon rows of fluorescent hues. He made a beeline for the baby section, in which Lilly would undoubtedly find herself.

When he saw the blond detective, still dressed in her work slacks, leaning against the wall taking deep breaths with her eyes closed, Scotty couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth. Lilly's eyes snapped open and she gazed at him murderously, although the normally icy look was softened considerably due to the fact there were diapers on one side and squeeze toys on the other.

"It's not funny." She protested through gritted teeth, glancing side by side surreptitiously as though she didn't want to be caught dead in this store. "I have no experience in this department."

"Well, you got ovaries. Ain't those enough for stuff like this?" Scotty asked teasingly.

"I called you didn't I?" Lilly responded grouchily, as way of answer.

Scotty tilted his head and gave her a lopsided smile as they made their way down the diaper aisle, "What makes you think I know what I'm doin'?"

Lilly considered him for a second. What is that made her call Scotty anyway? He'd never had a baby. But something about him, Lilly realized, was just _paternal._ He was good with kids, loved kids, wanted kids. He would be the perfect, warm, fuzzy dad, and that thought warmed Lilly's heart.

Realizing that he was still waiting for a response, Lilly stammered, "Well, you've got sisters and they've got babies, so I guess I figured you might be able… I just thought…"

"I'm happy to help." Scotty interrupted her ramblings. "'sides, it's not everyday you get to Lilly Rush so outta her element."

Lilly smacked his arm, but acquiesced with a rueful grin. After all, he was right. This was so far out of her element… it wasn't even funny.

"What kinda thing did you have in mind?" Scotty said, picking up a soft, pink doll and waving it in her face questioningly.

Lilly thought practically for a minute. "Well, Kat and Vera didn't want to know the sex, so I guess anything pink or blue is out of the picture."

"Okay." Scotty said cheerfully, tossing aside the doll and realizing that they were in the toddler section, not the infant section. "Guess we're in the wrong place."

He smiled mysteriously and offered her a hand, "C'mon Lil."

Lilly studied his hand curiously before slipping her own into his and allowing their fingers to intertwine. At the warm contact, Lilly felt electricity shoot up her arm, all the way do the top of her shoulder. She daringly met his eyes as he towed her along to the infant aisle.

"This is more like it." Scotty announced triumphantly. "You can, uh, let go now Lil."

Lilly blushed and yanked her hand away. Her heart was pounding furiously in her ears and she turned around, not wanting Scotty to see the color traveling up her pale cheeks.

"How about these?" Scotty offered her a yellow onesie, complete with a small knit cap and booties, all lovingly arranged in a beautiful velvet box.

"Uh, Nick and Kat have already bought everything yellow and green for infants in a ten mile radius." Lilly said, raising an eyebrow, "Don't think that'll be necessary."

Scotty replaced the gift, continuing to browse, and tried to resist the urge to take Lilly's hand in his again. For a second, he allowed himself to imagine that they were shopping for something for their baby. He shook his head furiously. _Keep dreamin' Valens._ He told himself ruefully.

"What about this Scotty?" Lilly held up a small baby bassinet, painted white and decorated with small ducks.

Scotty chuckled. There really was a lack of proper, gender neutral, baby shower gifts. "Actually Kat's sister already got her that." At Lilly's curious stare, he continued "Apparently, I'm the new go-to guy for baby troubles."

Lilly groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I'm screwed aren't I?" She asked. Lilly glared at the wall of baby clothing, as though trying to will them to answer. "How did Kat get the idea to throw one of these?"

"Oh, the hormones, the desk duty, Nick's constant worried hovering, the idea of impending bed rest…" Scotty trailed off.

Lilly mumbled something about silly traditions before crouching down to study a row of stuffed elephants, hoping one of them would jump out at her, the way doers often did in an investigation.

When she heard Scotty's intake of breath, she turned around hopefully. 'What is it?"

Scotty flipped through the scrapbook he was holding, mesmerized by its simple beauty. "I had one of these." He said wistfully, "Still do actually."

Lilly took the beautifully bound book from his hands and her breath caught in her throat. The white photo scrapbook depicted photos from 'My Real _Birth_day', 'My First Step', and 'My First Words', all the way up to 'High School Graduation'. It was well over 200 pages long, each page an artfully decorated memory of a child's life.

"It's perfect." Lilly whispered, feeling for the first time a pang of longing at all she'd missed out on.

Scotty pumped his arms in the air in mock triumph, still wearing a proud grin, and Lilly smiled back, putting aside her melancholy thoughts.

Sensing an opportunity to get him back for messing with her head before, she held out a hand to him. "C'mon Scotty." She beckoned with a slight wink.

Scotty stared back. Was Lilly flirting with him? Tentatively, he slipped his hands into hers and clasped it tightly. Lilly grinned and turned around, prepared to lead him to the cash register, but she found herself unable to move.

Scotty stood rooted to the spot, still clutching her hand, and studying her quizzically. Then, slowly, so she would have enough time to pull away if she wanted, he drew her toward him until they were less than an inch apart.

"Scotty?" Lilly asked, looking up into his eyes with confusion. What she saw there nearly knocked her knees out from under her. The intensity in his eyes left none of his intentions to the imagination.

"Shut up." He murmured. And right there, between the strollers and the infant formula, their lips met for the long overdue first kiss. Lilly melted into him, to the point of total surrender, just as Scotty thought he might pass out from how wonderful this felt.

When the need for oxygen became undeniable, Lilly pulled away. Scotty felt disappointment fill his heart at the fact that it was over. Lilly was sure to freak out, to run away, to get that deer-in-the-headlights look and bolt…

"Took you long enough." Lilly said. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop her face from splitting into a huge smile. She didn't quite succeed.

Scotty grinned back at her, realizing that it wasn't over.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

**Awwwww... Please drop me a review before you leave. You see the button, you know you want to click it. :)**

**And, contrary to what Scotty is thinking, my fluffy oneshot is indeed over. ):  
**


End file.
